


Erlqueen--The Order of the Phoenix

by Firelily18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelily18/pseuds/Firelily18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter comes into a very powerful inheritance on his fifteen birthday which breaks a curse that has been placed upon him from the day Harry was born. How will the Wizarding World handle the girl-who-lived, who's a splitting image of Lily now, and the first Erlqueen in seven centuries. Especially when Voldemort's the Erlking? Loosely based on Der Erlkonig. Fem!Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Der Erlkonig.

It was a hot, humid July day. Harry's birthday.

Harry Potter had been awake for hours laying in his bed recovering from a nightmare he had the night before. Harry was back in the graveyard only this time Cedric was with him and Voldemort hit him with the Avada Kedavra curse. The sight of Cedric's lifeless face brought Harry screaming back to reality.

As soon as he woke up and shook off images from the terrible dream, he reminded himself that Cedric was still alive. He had never ever entered the graveyard with Harry, though it was a very, very close call. Harry had offered him to take the cup together on the count of three, that it would still be a Hogwarts victory, Cedric agreed but at the very last millisecond backed out. Harry still remembered the shocked look on Cedric's face when Harry was Portkeyed out of there.

When Harry was back at Hogwarts and was allowed visitors, Cedric was the one of the first people to come and see him.

'It just wasn't fair.' Cedric had told Harry when he had asked why he pulled his hand back. 'You had saved me with the dragon, the mermaids, and the labyrinth. If it wasn't for you I would of been dead long ago.'

And he would of been dead if he grabbed that Portkey with Harry. There was no doubt in his mind that Voldemort would have killed him.

Cedric wasn't a pureblood.

"GET UP YOU LAZY USELESS BOY!"

His Aunt's voice jarred him from his memories. Harry glanced at the clock beside his bed.

6:00 a.m. On the Dot.

Harry signed. Couldn't he get a little rest on his birthday?

"GET UP NOW!"

Guess not.

"I'm up!" He groaned out, sliding from his bed. "I'm up!"

Harry quickly washed, got dressed, and headed downstairs to make breakfast. He spent a good half hour cooking for the Dursleys. By the time he was done it was a quarter to seven and he was famished.

As soon as the Dursleys piled in the kitchen, with not so much as a 'Thank you' or a 'Happy Birthday' toward him, Harry made his way up to his room. He didn't feel like being insulted by the Dursleys today and knew from over a decade of living with them that he wasn't even welcome there.

He was eating in his bed with Hedwig snacking on some bacon Harry had gave her beside him when he sudden saw Dudley's massive form in his doorway.

Why the hell didn't Harry just shut the door?

"Didn't see those freaky friends of yours or your godfather last night." Dudley smugly said as Harry glared at him. "They finally ditched you?"

Dudley's words hurt more than he knew. Today was his birthday and no one was here to visit him or spirit him away.

No one. Not Ron and Hermione, not even Sirius although he promised to the day before his birthday.

To top it all off no one was answering any of his questions about Voldemort or what's going on with the Wizarding World. Not even Sirius's letters which shocked Harry the most. And Dumbledore, Dumbledore wasn't answering Harry's letters at all.

Harry felt betrayed and abandoned.

And looking now at Dudley's smirk, Harry felt rage build up inside him like a hurricane.

He was about to explode on him when suddenly the most excruciating agony like he's never felt before spread like wildfire throughout his entire body.

It was a million times worse than the Cruciatus Curse and Harry had plenty of experience on that.

The last thing Harry remembered was Dudley's petrified face, Hedwig's frantic shrieks, and his clock reading 7:00a.m. before darkness overcame him.

.

.

Harry felt like he was in a dark black fog. He couldn't feel anything and he couldn't see anything.

But he could hear some things. Snippets of conversations. He could also recognize their voices.

.

.

"-unnaturalness out of my house!" Uncle Vernon's loud voice.

"Dudley don't touch her!" Aunt Petunia's shrill voice.

"She's pretty." Dudley's voice.

"She's your cousin!" Aunt Petunia's voice again.

"She can't be Harry." Dudley's voice again. "Harry's a boy and he's ugly."

.

.

"-it's all true." Dumbledore's sad voice.

"Oh my God, and You-Know-Who's a-" Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"I'm afraid so." Dumbledore's voice again.

"That poor child." Mrs. Weasley's sad voice.

.

.

"-like all of James has been drained out of hi-her." Remus's voice.

"Harry still has James's…James's…hair!" Sirius's voice.

"Well the color yes." Remus's voice again. "But James had untidy hair that always tended to stick in the back just like Harry's used to. But now he-she has thick, neat hair just like Lily's. Harry is truly her mother's daughter now. Well except her skin tone. She gets that from her grandmother."

" I don't care how much Harry looks like Lily or Victoria now!" Sirius's voice again. "Harry's still James's son at heart!"

.

.

"-believe it. Harry's a…girl now." Ron's shocked voice.

"I can't believe it either." Hermione's awed voice. "An Erlqueen right in front of me."

"Do you, uh, think they could ever change Harry back into a man again permanently this time?" Ron's voice again.

"Of course not Ronald!" Hermione's voice again. "The only spell that can gender change requires two casters, only lasts until the person hits seventeen, and it's suicide! Besides now that Harry's an Erlqueen the spell would be useless on hi-her. And by the time the transformation is done, Harry won't even remember ever being a boy."

.

.

"-Death Eating scumbag out of my house!" Sirius's angry voice.

"Sirius calm down!" Mrs. Weasley's voice. "Do you want to wake up Harry?"

"Oh honestly Black." Snape's voice. "I'm sure Potter as a female looks no different than…"

"There you saw hi-her for your dark master." Sirius's voice again. "Now get out!"

.

.

"-must be returned to the Dursleys." Dumbledore's firm voice.

"But they-" Sirius's voice.

"It is the safest place for her." Dumbledore's voice again. "Harry cannot be at privacy to the Order. It's too dangerous for her and for us."

"Fine." Sirius's voice again. "But I'm going with her!"

.

.

"-all true my lord." Snape's voice.

"Born on the seventh month, the seventh day, the seventh hour. The Erlqueen. Uniting with her when the wheel is finished the Erlking will have eternal power." Voldemort's cold voice. "Cassandra's prophecy."

"But what about the other prophecy my lord?" Snape's voice again.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born on the seventh day of the seventh month." Voldemort's voice again. "Is that not what you heard Severus?"

.

.

Harry Potter felt a hand run through her raven locks as she came out of her comatose. The voices faded away as she prepared to wake out of her slumber. It felt like she had been sleeping for days. She could hear a man's sign and recognized the voice.

"Sirius?" Harry said as she opened her vivid green eyes.

Grey eyes stared back at her.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed, pulling him into a hug. "I knew you would come!"

Sirius pulled her back by her shoulders and stared at her fiercely.

"Harry who are your dormmates?"

What an incredibly strange thing to say. Harry looked at Sirius with a confused expression on her face. But he looked serious about it so she answered him.

"Well Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, and Fay of course." Her godfather's expression just suddenly fell to absolute sorrow. "Sirius what's wrong? Did something happen?"


	2. Chapter 2

The room was dreary and dark.

Four teenaged female figures stood with their heads bowed and their hands shaking at their sides. Voldemort stood beside them, circling them as if looking for weaknesses or disloyalty, and then finally said.

"I am sure you are all well aware of Harry Potter's recent inheritance." There was a long pause. "Well?"

"Yes my Lord." They all answered simultaneously.

"That's better." Voldemort cooly replied. "Now as you can see my plans for Harry Potter have changed. As I have informed your parents, I do not want Harry Potter harmed-"

Suddenly one of the girls stepped forward and spoke up.

"But my Lord-"

"Avada Kedavra."

A flash of green light from Voldemort's wand hit her right in her center. She fell to the floor dead. Nagini slithered from the shadows and started feasting on her flesh.

"As I was saying Harry Potter is not to be harmed." Voldemort nonchalantly continued as Nagini noisily devoured the body. "Because of her recent inheritance, she will be the target of many assassination and kidnapping attempts. Unfortunately I cannot protect her while she's at school so that being I am appointing you her head protectors at Hogwarts. You will be with her at all hours, wherever she goes and whatever she does you three are to be there, you are never to let her out of your sight." Voldemort growled at them. "You know what the penalty would be should you fail in the slightest?"

"Yes my Lord." They all said again.

Voldemort coldly smiled.

"Good."

Suddenly a clear, yet obviously fearful, voice rang out from one of the girls.

"My Lord permission to speak?"

Voldemort turned to her and appeared to study her for a moment.

"Permission granted." He finally said.

The girl continued, terror still ringing in her voice, her hands still shaking at her sides.

"How are we to protect Potter if we live in separate houses? If we have separate classes?"

"You will simply have to share her dormitory and her classes."

"But my Lord only Griffindors are allowed to share her dormitory and full class schedule."

"Only Griffindors?" He silkily asked, his wand pointing her chin upward. "Are you positive of that?"

The girl gulped and stuttered in fear but still continued.

"Y-y-yes my L-lord o-only-"

The girl paused for a moment finally grasping what Voldemort was asking of her, of all of them. She shut her eyes in dawning horror.

Voldemort coldly smiled back at her expression. He waved his wand and three teenaged male figures appeared bound in magical chains.

"Oh don't be so saddened Ms. Parkinson." He nonchalantly told her, idly twirling his wand. "It's only until Harry finishes the cycles. After that she's mine and you will be free from your duties to her."

.

.

Harry Potter shot up out her bed like lightning, her hand on her scar. Sirius, who was sleeping next to her as Padfoot, quickly jolted up at the disturbance and changed back into a man.

"Harry what's wrong?" Sirius worriedly asked her, staring at her with grey eyes full of concern. "What did you see?"

"I think…" Harry paused for a long while, trying hard to remember the contents of her dream as Sirius waited anxiously. Harry finally blurted. "I think Pansy just married Dean."

Sirius's face was horrified.


	3. Chapter 3

It seems Fudge was determined to have Harry killed.

It was the night before school began and Harry Potter was gazing outside Griffindor Tower wondering what her friends would think of her now as a female. Well of course Ron and Hermione already saw her as a female, she spent seven weeks in a comatose recovering from the curse her grandparents put upon her, but they were never around her when she was conscious. As soon as she woke up, Sirius spirited her away to Hogwarts where she was checked out by Poppy to make sure she was completely recovered by the ordeal. She asked her a lot of questions too, the major one being did she remember anything as a male. And the answer to her was the same answer she gave Sirius.

She didn't remember anything about being a boy because she was always a girl.

But she had to admit a lot of memories of hers were blurred, lost or forgotten. A great example being bathroom trips and her dormitory. Or what she believed was her dormitory. And yet she couldn't remember Hermione or any other doormats sleeping patterns but she remembered Ron snored and Seamus insistent muttering.

It was weird but it always was her dormitory with Hermione, Fay, Lavender, and Parvati since first year.

Poppy told her that there was nothing wrong with that, that it was her magic's way of defending her mind. She said if she really remembered what it was like being a male for the past fifteen years, it would drive her to insanity. And Harry Potter already wasn't far from insanity.

With her nightmares of Voldemort, her flashes into his mind of him killing that poor Tracey girl, and facing the fact that she was an Erlqueen desired by him so much that he would forcibly bond in marriage three of her dormmates to Slytherin girls in order to keep an eye on her is enough to drive anyone into the nuthouse. Now she had to handle maybe losing her best friend because she was no longer the male best friend he expected. Hermione she was pretty sure would be O.K. with it but Ron she wasn't too certain. Ron and her always had a special connection that went beyond Hermione and now Harry was told it was because she was a boy.

Harry felt like she was in the twilight zone. Everything was different. Everything was strange.

Even Sirius treated her differently. Sometimes he looked at her with such sadness in his eyes that she would feel her heart give out. Most of the time he barely had two words to say to her no matter how hard she tried to strike up a conversation. And somedays he just gazed into her emerald eyes, as if desperately looking for something he yearned for.

It was obvious she was no longer the godchild he wanted.

And to top that off with Dumbledore avoiding her at every turn it was enough to frustrate Harry to new levels. Why on earth was Dumbledore avoiding her? She asked Sirius why but he just shrugged and told her he was busy as a Headmaster and with Fudge. Harry wanted to understand but she couldn't. Dumbledore was deliberately avoiding her, of that she was positive of. Was it because she was no longer a he? Or because she was now an Erlqueen? It was all just so unbelievably saddening to Harry. She literally had no one to talk to, all the teachers were gone for her 'safety.' She had Hedwig but she was off flying most of the time and it wasn't the same as human contact. Only Poppy was here and she treated her like a guinea pig. She has never felt this depressed since before she came to Hogwarts. And to top it all off Hagrid wasn't here to vent to, that is assuming of course he didn't mind Harry's change to a female.

"Harry."

Harry was snapped out of her depressive thoughts when she heard Sirius's voice. She turned around and saw not only Sirius but Percy (Looking pretty much the same as she saw him a couple of months ago) and Dumbledore standing in middle of her dormitory. A huge grin came to her face at the sight of him. But then she saw his eyes.

They were cold and impassive.

Harry felt the smile fall from her face. Sirius walked over to Harry's side.

"Percy tell her." Sirius said, gesturing Percy to talk.

Percy straightened and said, a bit nervously.

"I stumbled upon adoption papers concerning you and Minister Fudge."

Harry furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Fudge is trying to adopt me?" Harry questioned absolutely bewildered. "Why?"

Sirius signed and told her.

"Because if Fudge adopts you Harry you will be under his control-"

Suddenly everything clicked in her mind.

"And he'll pull me out of Hogwarts." Harry finished, her eyes briefly closing in horror.

"At the very least." Sirius gritted out, his eyes flashing in fury.

"How can he even do that?" Harry asked, gazing over from Sirius to Percy. "Don't my Aunt and Uncle have custody over me?"

"He has declared your Aunt and Uncle incompetent." Percy said.

"Incompetent?"

"Due to abuse."

"Oh God…" Harry whispered, her words to the Minister from third year coming back to haunt her. "But what about Sirius? He's my godfather-"

"Also incompetent." Percy bluntly said. "He's spent twelve years in Azkaban and still retains nightmares over it. Unfit parent."

She saw Sirius's eyes narrow at Percy's words and his fists clench in anger. She laid a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"What about your parents?" She asked Percy softly, her worried green eyes on Sirius's form.

"Too poor." Percy said, shaking his head. "Fudge will say they're just taking you in for the money. He will declare them incompetent in a second."

"Besides by the time Arthur and Molly fill out the papers," Sirius told her with a sign. "Fudge will have already completed his adoption process."

Fudge won. He won. There was no way in the world she could fight the abuse charge, especially since she told it to him and it was technically true, and there was no way she could have another family file for adoption before him.

And Harry was done for if Fudge took her.

"So what now?" She asked desperately, ready to rip her hair out in frustration, the room closing in on her, Dumbledore's cold stare driving her mad. "What do I do now?"

This time Sirius was the one to lay his hand on her shoulder in comfort. He told her softly

"There is one way that you can be out of Fudge's control and still have me around to protect you."

She gazed into his grey eyes and asked the question, the two words, that would change her life forever.

"What way?"

.

.

The man lay in a heap on the marble floor.

His robes, once flawless and impeccable, were now torn and stained beyond repair. His platinum hair, once long and neat, was now dirty, tangled, and roughly hacked off in places. His face that was once handsome was now bruised and battered beyond resemblance. His stormy silver eyes that once held an air of superiority were now filled with agony and fear. His cane was gone and he had no wand on his person.

Voldemort stood over this man with his wand in hand, his red eyes narrowed on him.

"Please…my lord…" The silver eyed, platinum haired man shamelessly begged Voldemort. "I...tried-"

"You've failed me Lucius." Voldemort coldly stated, the rage evident in his tone. "I told you to keep an eye on Fudge and you failed me. Now because of you Harry Potter was forced to marry her godfather."

"My Lord...there was simply no way-"

"CRUCIO!"

The man's body was hit full center with the curse and he screamed and thrashed out in agony. Voldemort showed no emotion of seeing one of his top Death Eaters in unbelievable pain. Finally after a couple of minutes of sheer torture, Voldemort ended the spell.

The man was groaning in pain and panting heavily, his body no doubt still suffering the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse.

"I've had enough of your pathetic excuses." Voldemort said as he raised his wand over the man, his tone chillingly final. "You've disappointed me for the last time Lucius."

The man's stormy silver eyes widened in true terror as he realized what Voldemort was going to do.

"No…my Lord I beg of you-"

But his pleads came upon deaf ears. With a flash of green light, Voldemort ended the man's life.

"Avada Kedavra."

.

.

"What is it Harry? What did you see?"

It was like Deja Vu all over again with Sirius's worried gray eyes over her and her scar burning like mad but Harry had no time to ponder it.

"Lucius Malfoy is dead." Harry bluntly said.


	4. Chapter 4

The ground was warm and damp under her feet. It was the first day of Autumn.

It was early morning and Harry was currently walking barefoot in the Forbidden Forest. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the air was crisp, and there was a sweet smell perfuming the air. She had been there for hours just strolling around, taking in the beautiful sights, waving at the centaurs, greeting the mermaids, and petting all the animals that came up to her.

It seems everyone in the forest was delighted to see their new Erlqueen despite even after what happened to their Erlking and what he's done to them. Harry wondered if the Wizarding World would be that hospitable too?

She stole a glance at the palm of her right hand, signing as she did so. What was there was yet another reminder of Voldemort, like her scar, only much, much worse. It was a constant note to her that her time was running short. That next year Voldemort would be coming in to make his claim on her.

Harry shuddered.

Suddenly she yearned for the good old days when all Voldemort wanted to do was kill her.

"Hem hem."

Harry turned at the sound and saw Dolores Umbridge, the new High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. A made up position by Fudge to keep an eye on her and Dumbledore. Harry had never met her before but she saw her picture in the Daily Prophet the day she was given her position. Harry noted she looked like a smug toad in pink cashmere and Sirius told her she was responsible for making Remus's life hell with her introduction to new anti-werewolf laws.

Needless to say Harry hated her before she even met her.

"Yes?" Harry coldly asked, the sight of all that pink making her inwardly gag.

Her fake bubbly tone send a shudder down Harry's spine.

"Well Mrs. Black being a fifth year student I need not remind you that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students."

Mrs. Black. Harry didn't think she'd ever get used to being called that. It was hard to believe she was now a married woman. It was even harder to believe that she had actually been forced to marry her own godfather.

Why was life so unspeakably cruel to her?

"I have special permission-"

"Oh yes your inheritance." Umbridge rudely interrupted, a look of disgust on her face. "Well I don't know what kind of permission you've obtained but the Minister-"

"The Minister cannot interfere with Hogwarts policies." Harry rudely interrupted back, inwardly fuming at the way this bigoted woman was treating her. "You and I both know that very well."

"Detention-"

"You also cannot give me a detention." Harry cooly interrupted again, narrowing her emerald eyes at her. "You are not a teacher here."

Her toad face turned red in rage.

"How dare you, you filthy-"

But whatever terrible thing she was about to say to Harry was interrupted by the sound of Sirius's voice. They both turned to see Sirius running straight towards her, passing Umbridge while sending her a glare, and quickly grabbing Harry.

"Harry there you are! What are you doing barefoot? Oh never mind." He started running back towards the castle, dragging Harry along with him. "Come on! We have to leave now if we're going to make the train."

"Make the train?" She replied confused, her breath in pants, trying to keep up with his speed. "But I'm already at Hogwarts!"

"The Minister has enacted a new policy that all students, unless gravely ill, must take the train to Hogwarts or miss the year." Sirius gritted out, his grey eyes narrowed in anger. "Teachers, like myself, must find a more alternate means of travel."

Harry signed. It seems Fudge was unrelenting in his quest to get Harry out of Hogwarts. She caught a glance at Sirius's watch as it was reflecting in the sunlight.

It was 11:53 a.m. The train left at 12.

Damn.

.

.

"What-what was that?"

Harry and Sirius were soaked to the bone by some strange glowing water that hit them as soon as they walked into the platform. They seemed to be the only ones wet, the platform was deserted except for a few Aurors. Harry guessed everybody else was all on the train, not wanting to take a risk of missing it thus missing the entire school year.

"It's called 'The Thieves Downfall'." Sirius rapidly explained as he dried them both, then quickly ushered Harry onto train. "It cancels out all enchantments and concealments. It's for everyone's protection and safety."

They passed by several Aurors on the platform looking at Harry in wonder and amazement. Sirius growled at them all and covered Harry with his cloak, hiding her face from view. He escorted her to an empty compartment inside the train. He quickly waved his wand around the room muttering spells.

"Are Hermione and Ron-"

"They're prefects. They have their own compartment in the front." Sirius explained to her as the Hogwarts Express blew it's loud whistle signaling it was about to leave the station. "I'll see you in a couple of hours and this door will remained locked until you arrive at Hogsmeade Station."

The door was slammed shut, the train began it's journey to Hogwarts, and Harry was left alone in silence.

Still barefoot.

.

.

It was the same room Voldemort murdered Tracey Davis and Lucius Malfoy in.

Though this time a completely different person now occupied the room with Voldemort. He was a greasy haired man with a large hook nose and long billowing black robes that made him look like an oversize bat. He was bowing before Voldemort who was standing over him, his wand clenched tightly in his hand, his red eyes narrowed on him.

Two figures hovered above them, bound tightly by magical chains.

"You remember the plan Severus?" Voldemort said to him.

"Yes my Lord." He faithfully responded.

"And you know what's at stake if you fail?" Voldemort said darkly, glaring at his form with his dark red eyes.

"Yes my Lord." He faithfully replied again.

"Severus," Voldemort said to him. "I understand she now resembles the mudblood mother you were so fond of."

"I feel nothing for her My Lord." The greasy haired man responded.

A simple wordless curse from Voldemort had him tumbling to the ground in agony.

"Do not lie to me!" Voldemort loudly hissed at him, his red eyes narrowing down on the greasy haired man's anguish filled form, so much anger and rage emitting from his voice. "I know you desire the girl." There was a long horror filled pause before Voldemort finally said, much more calmly. "But I forgive your transgression. After all she is an Erlqueen, such is to be expected. You are my most faithful servant Severus, you have never failed me before which is why I am granting you this great honor. But should you fail me now Severus what I did to Lucius will be a simple ear twisting compared to what I'm going to do to you."

.

.

"Harry wake up."

Harry yawned slowing waking up from her slumber. She blearily opened her eyes to see Sirius standing over her.

"Harry it's me." Sirius gently told her as he lifted her up bridal style. "We're at Hogsmeade station. You're the first one they're letting leave."

Sirius carried her past several Aurors to the carriages where the Thestrals were happily snacking on some meat they had been given.

"Um thank you." Harry said as a small blush came to her face at the Aurors whistles and lucid remarks about them. Sirius snarled at them in response and was about to shout his indignation when suddenly someone appeared near the carriage that send Harry's heart dropping and Sirius into silence.

Minister Cornelius Fudge himself.

"Mrs. Black, may I have a word with you?" He smoothly asked, his brown eyes narrowing on Harry's green ones.

"Minister Fudge." Harry coldly replied, looking away from him. "I have nothing to say to you."

Suddenly she felt a hand roughly and painfully clench her arm.

"Surely you can spare five minutes-"

"If you don't remove your hand from my wife's arm Minister you will force me to duel you." Harry had never heard Sirius's voice so cold or seen his eyes so hard. "And you know how Blacks duel Minister."

The Minister let go as if her arm as if she had Dragonpox. Sirius quickly ushered the Thestrals to go and they took off like wildfire. Thestrals were extremely fast if they were urged right.

"Duel him?" Harry said as she rubbed the red mark on her arm that Fudge's grip left. Sirius worriedly looked at her.

"Yes a fight for your honor." Sirius told her, grabbing her arm and waving his wand over it. The mark disappeared. "Though, truthfully, it wouldn't be much of a fight."

Before anything else could be said, they had passed the gates of Hogwarts and Harry was drenched in very familiar glowing water.

"Oh damn!" She sputtered as it got into her mouth. It was the most disgusting thing she's ever tasted.

"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you." Sirius apologetically said, a small grin on his face as water dripped from him. "They put one in here too."


	5. Chapter 5

"I refuse."

Harry's tone was final but McGonagall didn't budge.

"I'm afraid that you don't have a choice." McGonagall told her, her tone clipped. "The Minister has required it."

Harry glared at Fudge who was currently in an heated argument with her godfather just beyond the gates along with that toad woman.

"He thinks that changing my name is going to make me forget who I am!?" She raged, feeling like bashing a rock into Fudge's and the toad's heads. "Who I've always been!? I'm Harry James!"

It was bad enough the Minister's actions had caused her to lose her last name. She wasn't about to let him take her first and middle ones too!

"You will always be the same person you've always been, be it male or female, whatever name you have." McGonagall reassured, placing her hand on Harry's shoulder in comfort. "But, as much as I loath to say it, the Minister is right. Every time someone says your name you're at risk for remembering your life as a male. The last time this curse was done the victim almost drove herself to insanity when her name sparked unwanted memories of her life as a male. It's extremely traumatizing."

Harry inwardly shuddered at the image of her being locked away in St. Mungo's mental ward but refused to relent.

"But it's been almost a month now and I've been completely fine!"

"A month is nothing." McGonagall replied, shaking her head. "Last time the victim went over seven months without any incidents before she had her episode."

"But couldn't they just change it to Harriet?" Harry said, frustration and anger welling up inside her. "Wouldn't that work?"

"Of course not! Don't be ridiculous! That has -" McGongall then choked on a word and she felt true fear course through her veins. She knew exactly what McGonagall was trying to say. She glanced over to the gate and saw Sirius's guilty face. She saw the toad's and Fudge's smug ones. Panicked, she tried to say her name.

She couldn't.

It was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as they were safe in Sirius's private quarters, she told Sirius everything about the dream she had with Voldemort. She wanted to wait until they were alone and under the safety of his wards to tell him. The last thing she wanted to do was be overheard, especially by Fudge or that toad woman, taking about Voldemort. As soon as she finished, Sirius's face turned pale. He uttered a few curses before quickly flooing out, most likely to go see Dumbledore.

She signed. Thinking about Dumbledore always left a knot in her stomach. She forcibly drew herself away from her depressing thoughts and hopped in the shower. After walking in the forest for hours and that disgusting glowing waterfall falling on her, she needed a hot shower to wash all the dirt and grime away. She soaked in there for a good half hour until she was finally ready to come out. After a while, when she was finished dressing, Sirius flooed in. He assured her that the bound people she saw in her dream were fine but he refused to tell her who it was. He then grabbed her and led her out of the castle and into the spacious grounds. There was literally no one in sight, they didn't run into anybody. She understood, everyone was most likely at the feast. But what she didn't understand was why they weren't heading there. Not that she was in any particular rush to get there and face more rejection from her friends, mind you.

"Where are we going?" She asked confused as she tried to keep up with his speed.

"To the Shrieking Shack." Sirius simply responded as he came up to the Whomping Willow.

"What?" She questioned bewildered as she was pulled down the secret passageway. "Why?"

"Dumbledore says Snivellus has something important to share with you that is for your ears only that apparently he can only do there." He gritted out, then added softly when he saw her eyes widen in fear. "Don't worry it'll be fine. The Shrieking Shack is protected heavily by wards and I'll be right outside the door."

All too soon she was inside the Shrieking Shack, inside the very room in third year when her spell knocked Snape out no less, staring at a figure decked out in black right in front of her. Sirius was waiting right outside the door but she was still fearful. Why did Snape want to meet her in the Shrieking Shack, beyond the wards of Hogwarts instead of inside it? Something about this thing didn't feel right, especially after the dream with him and Voldemort she had, but then again her godfather would never ever let anything bad happen to her, he's proved it time and time again. Just glancing at the gold ring on her finger proved how far Sirius was willing to go to protect her. It was most likely just her nerves getting the best of her.

"Snape?" She warily said, clenching her wand tightly, inching closer towards the figure. "Is that you?"

The figure turned and sure enough greasy hair, sallow skin, and a large hook nose greeted her. It was Snape all right.

"Esmeralda." Snape said to her as if tasting the name.

She felt her fists clench in anger. Being reminded of her new forced name change enacted by the Minister made her furious all over again. The thought that her name, the only thing that was normal in her messed up life, was stolen by the Minister and replaced with something entirely different was enough to drive her insane. She couldn't even say or write her former name as it was magically erased. How they did that with names she had no clue. Sirius half heartedly tried to cheer her up, told her a rose by any other name broke just as much rules and it was only until the Minister was booted from his position.

Or killed.

But she tried not to let it get to her. That would be exactly what the Minister and his toad woman would want, an excuse to drag her out of Hogwarts. She had lived through trolls, dragons, huge spiders, Dementors, and not to mention Voldemort himself. She could live by a different name. At least for now until she got her real one back.

"Yes it's me." Esmeralda forced out, drawing her rage back and concentrating on the Death Eater in front of her. "What did you want to share with me?"

"Esmeralda, what do you know of a Wizarding marriage?"

His question threw her completely.

"Um...it's a marriage involving magical people?" She answered lamely, looking at Snape in confusion. This is what he wanted to share with her?

"Besides that." Snape signed at the blank look on her face and said. "Esmeralda are you familiar with the term 'consummate'?"

Esmeralda froze like a deer caught in headlights.

"Y-yes." She managed to squeak out, her face blushing red.

"Do you know that a Wizarding marriage has to be consummated within twenty-four hours in order to be valid?"

"What?"

"Yes." Snape replied, nodding his head. "Those are the laws. If it isn't consummated, it can be annulled. Also in a pureblood family as old as the Blacks, ancient blood magic forces conception to preserve the line and birth control is useless against it, whether magical or muggle."

Esmeralda could tell from her past years with Snape that he wasn't joking in the slightest. Terror struck her heart like lightning.

"Oh God." She choked out, fear rushing through her veins, glancing at the closed doorway which her godfather was suppose to be right behind. "Did Sirius-"

"No he did not." Snape reassured her and Esmeralda let out a breath she didn't know she took. "Had he done it The Dark Lord would of slaughtered him by now."

There was absolutely no doubt in Esmeralda's mind that he would. Her memories of what he did to Tracey for just speaking out and Lucius for failing to know of the adoption kept flashing through her mind. Imagine what he would have done to Sirius for doing...that to her. Oh God Sirius adopted her knowing he would have to sleep with her and have a baby with her!? Was her situation truly that desperate?

"Why the secrecy? Why's he doing all this?" She suddenly asked Snape, her mind snapping back to Voldemort. "Why not just kill Fudge and try to take over the Ministry? He has enough power. Why the charade?"

"The Dark Lord has his own reasons." Was all Snape said.

Esmeralda leaned against the doorway, the days (And months) events suddenly becoming too much for her.

"So now what?" She wearily asked, slumping down the door, her head in her hands. "I think it's safe to say I can't stay married and when the marriage is annulled, Fudge will simply adopt me."

And if Fudge adopted her, she was as good as dead. She'd be better off with Voldemort. The irony of the situation overwhelmed her. Well, she mused, at least death would be better than being a mother at fifteen. She would never be able to handle that, she'd rather take her chances with maniac Fudge than ever consider being a teenaged parent. Life was hard enough as it was, she didn't need to add a child for more drama.

"Fudge will not be able to adopt you."

Esmeralda bitterly laughed at Snape's statement and looked over to him.

"And what, pray tell, will stop him from doing it?"

As soon as that statement was out of her mouth, her scar exploded in pain. But before she could manage a scream from the agony she was magically bound completely from head to toe. She couldn't move one muscle or say one word.

"Good work Severus." A very cold, very familiar voice said.

Suddenly she was face to face with the figure of her nightmares, his red eyes reawakening her horrible memories of the graveyard.

"Now then Esmeralda you are going to behave and listen very carefully to what I am about to tell you. If you refuse to comply I will kill that werewolf friend of yours and have his head delivered to you as punishment."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This WILL BE a future Voldemort/Esmeralda (Very dark) fic but you're just going to have to wait until Samhain. Oh and Voldemort wanting to kill Esmeralda will be explained in the upcoming chapters also.

"Now Esmeralda, why would you go and do that?"

Though, Voldemort thought, he should of suspected it. It was his own fault for leaving in haste with the filthy blood traitor and forgetting to...persuade Esmeralda to obey Severus while he was gone.

"What are you planning?" She asked him instead, completely ignoring his question. "Why do you want to keep your existence a secret? Why don't you want the Wizarding World to know you're back?"

"My business is my own and you will do well to stay out of it." Voldemort growled, his dark magic snapping dangerously in the air. "I suggest you leave the entire matter alone now."

Esmeralda's eyes raged at him in protest but she spoke no more of the subject.

Good. She was already beginning to learn not to defy his orders.

"So now what?" Esmeralda gritted out instead, her fists clenching in her anger. "You're going to let your top Death Eater spy fuck and impregnate me!?"

"Yes." He simply stated as he checked Severus's vitals. They were fine. "But you will not get pregnant. He has not claimed his birthright yet so therefore you will be safe."

And, Voldemort mused, even if she did somehow manage to get pregnant, it could be easily disposed of. It was of no major consequence to him. Or perhaps he would let the child live? Esmeralda was the very last of her very old, extremely rich bloodline, the child might come in handy one day as his future follower.

Especially since he planned on killing Esmeralda next year anyway when she completed her cycles. Voldemort had no interest in sharing power.

"You'd still let him take me!? For over an entire year!? I am your Erlqueen! The prophecy says-"

"The prophecy does not stand until you complete your cycles." He cooly interrupted her tirade, twirling his wand in a show of nonchalance. "Right now I could let all my Death Eaters fuck you at the same time and it wouldn't make one bit of difference."

Esmeralda's face turned pale in fear at his words and she let out a short gasp of terror. Voldemort grinned. It thrilled him to have his foe at his feet after so many years of plotting and failing attempts to get at her. He couldn't wait until Samhain, when his true power would be shown.

When he would truly become the Erlking.

"You are going to regret this." Esmeralda finally said, her emerald eyes flashing at him in pure hatred. "One day, someday soon, you are going to regret this. I will-"

Voldemort signed as she got to ranting. He really didn't have the time or patience for this. But suddenly, as he was about to magic her unconscious and call the girls, something caught his attention.

"Ah, I see your gift is hatching."


	8. Chapter 8

They were beautiful.

'Mama.' They kept saying to her as they slithered around her hand, around that dreaded ring, their scales smoothly rubbing against her palm. 'Mama. Mama.'

Esmeralda witnessed them hatching just a few minutes prior and now they believed she was their mother. They were so adorable with their small wide eyes and their cute little voices. They loved her and she just couldn't find it in her to hate them back.

Even if they were an engagement gift from Voldemort.

"Have you decided on names yet?"

Speak of the devil.

"Don't you know?" She sharply replied as he ran his long, thin fingers through her thick raven hair. "Haven't you been rummaging through my mind all this time?"

"I know this is all a bit much for you." Voldemort said, completely ignoring her question. "Had not your wrenched grandparents sealed you with that curse things would have been different."

"You would of just murdered them anyway and stolen me away as a child."

"You are my Erlqueen." Voldemort simply said. "You were made for me."

Esmeralda scowled at him but she knew better than to argue. Nothing would come out of it, Voldemort was a soulless, heartless creature and no one knew that better than her. Esmeralda instead set the hatchlings, who were becoming very drowsy, down in the container Voldemort gave her and gently told them to go to sleep. Once they did she sealed the lid so no light would get through but made sure they had plenty of air. Suddenly she saw out of the corner of her eye Pansy, Millicent, and Daphne appear in the doorway.

"Look they're here. Can I go now?"

"Now Esmeralda if you hadn't of blasted Severus you could of left a half an hour ago." He told her while gesturing to Snape's unconscious form slumped on the wall. Voldemort's red eyes then narrowed on the three girls in the doorway. "Get her safely to Hogwarts. You know what the penalty is should you fail?"

"Yes my Lord." They all responded together, their voices laced with terror.

"Remember Esmeralda behave yourself." Voldemort cautioned her as Esmeralda turned to leave, the container firmly in her hands. "You remember what's at stake if you don't?"

Of course she knew what was at stake. How could she forget with him constantly reminding her?

"Yes." She gritted out but then found herself pleading to him despite his warnings. "Can I see him? At least once?"

Voldemort signed. Esmeralda nervously waited for a response.

"Over the Christmas holidays if you behave," He finally said. "I'll let you see him. But until then no contacting them at all. He has his own life to live now."

His statement was the breaking point for her. She knew she was suppose to keep calm, that lives depended on her keeping calm, but she couldn't stop the anger from flooding her system and the explosion that came out of her mouth.

"WHAT LIFE!?" She found herself raging at him, the air crackling with her magical energy. "YOU STOLE HIS LIFE AWAY FROM HIM!"

Instead of being furious, like she expected, Voldemort seemed amused at her outburst.

"Oh Esmeralda." Voldemort let out a high, cold laugh that send shivers down her spine. "You actually believe he was happy with you?"

Esmeralda felt her heart freeze up at his words.

"Sirius loves me." She found herself saying but noticed her statement lacked conviction.

"Do you honestly believe that Black loved you? Do you really?" Voldemort smiled at the uncertainty that lined her face. "He was in love with your father."

"You're a liar." She spat out at him and then cursed herself when her tone sounded uncertain again.

Voldemort coldly laughed at her once again.

"He never loved you, he loved who you used to look like."

"Sirius protected me-"

"Because your father asked him to. Because he felt he owed it to the love of his life to protect his only daughter." Voldemort's red eyes bore into her emerald ones. "You see Esmeralda, no one loves you. The most love you could ever hope for is mine."

Esmeralda glared at him. Voldemort held no love for her, he held no love for anyone, he was sick and twisted and Esmeralda was simply a means to an end for him. And he was wrong. Sirius may not have loved her, nor her friends or Dumbledore, but she was loved. The fact that her grandparents and parents died for her proved that matter.

"My grandparents loved me. My parents loved me. Hedwig loves me." She coldly replied, taunting him with her words. "Your wrong Tom. No one loves you. Your mother didn't love you enough to stay alive and your father didn't love you enough to stick around."

As quick as lightning, Voldemort snatched the back of her head and painfully pulled her toward him. She almost dropped the container in shock but kept a firm grip on it.

"Come Samhain, I will show you who truly is your Lord and Master." He harshly told her as a wave of dizziness suddenly overcame her. "But until then, sweet dreams Esmeralda. Get a good nights rest. I'm sure Severus has very fun plans for you come tomorrow morning."

And with those ominous words, the container slipped from her grasp and Esmeralda fell into unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.K. I had to change this chapter. Sorry but it seems the Dark Lord has caught on the power of Golden Trio and has decided to split them up for now. The Order of the Phoenix was a dark book so I wanted to make this the same. But instead of Cedric dying that has Harry depressed, it would be Hermione and Ron leaving (On top of many other things).

Ernie slammed the paper down in disgust.

"What complete and utter bullshit." He snarled, throwing it out the window of the Hogwarts Express. "The Daily Prophet is full of nothing but shit! The Dark Lord not on the rise? Yeah and I'm Viktor Krum."

"How do you know it isn't just a pack of lies from Dumbledore?"

"It happened Smith!" He snapped back, angered at the disbelief in his friend's tone. "I mean just take a look at the facts. Dean, Neville, and Seamus are taken, not to mention a score of other Griffindors, and come back forcibly bonded to Slytherins. The bond is so strong that it cannot be broken by anyone, including Dumbledore. Only an Erlking could do that."

"Or an Erlqueen." Smith drawled back. "An Erlqueen could have done it."

"Harry couldn't possibly have done it!" Ernie retorted. "She hasn't even passed her cycles yet!"

.

.

Padma sat in disbelief and rage as she heard the toad woman talk. Just who did she think she was trying to fool?

"It is to my understanding that there are rumors among you that a certain dark lord has risen." The toad woman's smile was falsely sweet. "This is a lie."

She couldn't take anymore of this, consequences be damned.

"ARE YOU INSANE WOMAN!?" Padma stood up and said at the top of her lungs. "I SAW HIS FOLLOWERS KIDNAP MY SISTER RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!"

"CASSANDRA'S PROPHECY IS BEING FULFILLED!" She saw Ernie MacMillan of Hufflepuff shout. "AN ERLQUEEN WAS REBORN AMUNG US!"

"TRACY DAVIS AND LUCIUS MALFOY WERE BRUTALLY MURDERED!" Alicia Spinnet of Griffindor roared. "THE DARK LORD HAS RISEN AND THE MINISTRY ARE FOOLS TO KEEP DENYING IT!"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone quieted down at the toad woman's shout. Padma was shocked such a loud and forceful voice could come from such a small woman.

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I've imagined." The toad woman tisked. "Well by in act of the Minister as your new High Inquisitor and Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor," The toad woman's smile turned sinister as the gasps of shock and disbelief from the students, including Padma's. "I intend to restore order and balance here by any means necessary."

.

.

Alicia had known she couldn't hide from them forever. But, she was very happy to say, she did give them one hell of a fight and she managed to make it to the castle without being kidnapped. She fought and escaped those Death Eating bastards so well they had to trick her to take her in.

Goddamn Polyjuice Potion. She'd kill Bletchley if she ever got out of this alive.

"The hell do you even need me for anyway!?" She snarled at Voldemort, the evil being who resembled a corpse with no nose, fighting desperately against the chains that encased her. "I'm not a fifth year!"

"I need as many talented Slytherins as possible guarding my Erlqueen." Voldemort told her simply, his red eyes narrowed on her. "Since you are part of the Quidditch team, she will be with you frequently. You are necessary."

She narrowed her dark brown eyes at him in rage.

"We'll you're just going to have to kill me you half breed scum because hell will freeze over before I-"

Two whimpers caught her attention. Alicia turned her head toward them and froze in horror.

"Agree to the vows," Voldemort told her simply as he leveled his wand at the frightened children. "Or watch them, and many others, die in agony."

Alicia's eyes filled with tears and she nodded her head in defeat.

.

.

"Where's Ron and Hermione? And who are those guys?"

Daphne closed her eyes in dread. She expected as much when Esmeralda softly inquired about Weasley when she woke up but Pansy managed to throw her off until they got washed and dressed.

But there was no use hiding the truth anymore. She would find out as soon as they left, they might as well tell her now so she could deal with it in private.

"The Dark Lord decided it was best to split up the dream team." Pansy bluntly told her and Daphne could hear Esmeralda's voice hitch in horror. "Weasley's in Durmstrang and Granger's in Beauxbatons in a new Ministry exchange program. The Carrow Twins will be taking their place."

Daphne felt her heart clench at the strangled sob that left Esmeralda.


	10. Chapter 10

The first attempt started in Esmeralda's first class, History of Magic.

Esmeralda had arrived in the classroom with Pansy, Millicent, and Daphne right beside her. Dozens of eyes stared at her in awe, shock, and suspicion when they walked into the classroom. Whispers and murmurs followed her.

She ignored them all.

Esmeralda wanted to sit in the back, like she always did, but Pansy said the front would be better in case of an attack. They planned it so they could safely reach the door and get her out in time in case of an attack.

Esmeralda signed. She guessed she wouldn't be napping today.

"Alright class settle down." Binns told them as he hovered in front of eight pointed circle on the chalkboard. "Our lesson begins now."

"The Minister says-" One student nervously tried to say.

"The Minister will damn you all with his incompetence." Binns cooly said. "I know many of you believe that The Dark Lord has risen but some of you here today are still skeptical. Well today I am going to make believers out of all of you."

In another time, in another world, Esmeralda would have been eager to hear what Binns had to say since he wasn't being such a total bore like he usually was. But now she simply gazed out window uninterested, watching as the clouds turned dark in the sign of an impending storm, with several Slytherin bodyguards surrounding her all around.

Apparently she learned herself, Dean, Seamus, and Neville weren't the only Griffindors that were forced to marry Slytherins in an attempt to keep Esmeralda safe from harm.

"You see this," She heard Binns tell the class. "This represents the wheel of life. As you all know the wheel of life is split into two halves, can anyone name them?"

"Samhain, the darker half, and Beltane, the lighter half." A student softly answered.

"Correct Li! Ten points for Ravenclaw!"

'Hermione would of known the answer.' She thought, her heart clenching as she thought about her know-it-all friend oceans away. 'And she would have been more detailed in explaining it and Ron would of begged her for notes or to do part of his essay later on.'

There was no use in crying about them anymore, Esmeralda mused. No amount of tears would bring her friends back to her and plus she didn't want to give Voldemort the satisfaction of thinking he got to her. He'd love that, she was sure it'd absolutely thrill him to know he got to her.

Esmeralda had to stay strong. But that's not to say she couldn't miss them or think about them.

"Now as you know the lighter half and the darker half is split between two rulers, can anyone guess who they are?"

"The Erlking and the Erlqueen."

"Correct again Li! Ten more points for Ravenclaw!"

Suddenly Esmeralda's right hand soared up in full view of the class, showing everyone what was imprinted on her palm. It didn't even phase her. She still stared impassively out the window, watching as the rain now poured over Hogwarts, drenching everything in sight. She yearned to be in that thunderstorm, the rain just washing her troubles away.

If only it were that easy. If only life were that easy.

She wondered what Ron and Hermione were doing right now? Was Ron cold in Norway? Was Hermione hot in France? Were they looking out a window missing her too?

"There you see class." Binns was telling them as Esmeralda contemplated about her best friends. "Can anybody tell me how many sections of the darker half are filled out?"

"All of them." She heard Michael from Ravenclaw say grimly. "All of them are filled out Professor."

"Yes all of them. Now tell me this class, how can that be if the Ministry is saying The Dark Lord, The Erlking of the darker half, is dead and gone?"

Suddenly Esmeralda heard the sound of a scuffle and, before she could turn to see what was going on, a clear and vicious voice shout

"Avada Kedevra!"

And then darkness flooded her vision.


	11. Chapter 11

A chubby girl stood with her head bowed to Voldemort.

"Good work Millicent." Voldemort said to her, his tone extremely pleased. "You have served me well."

Suddenly she spoke up.

"T-thank you my Lord." She replied, then hesitated before asking. "M-my Lord, may I say s-something?"

Voldemort's blood red eyes narrowed on her.

"Go on." He urged her. "What is it you want to say?"

"Esmeralda has gone through such t-traumatic experiences and she looks very near to s-snapping." Millicent said very nervous and fearfully. "Perhaps it would be best to allow her to see her f-f-friends? I-if only for one hour?"

Voldemort was quiet for a long while, contemplating what Millicent said.

"Yes you are right. She is of no use to me insane." Voldemort finally said, signing as he did so. "Very well, I will allow Esmeralda three hours a day to communicate with her friends. But remind her this a privilege I am generously bestowing upon her. If she misbehaves in any way, shape, or form, I will take it away and she will suffer the consequences."

"Y-y-yes my L-lord."

.

.

Esmeralda's eyes shot open. She was in the hospital wing.

"Oh God." She groaned as she sat up and clutched the sides of her head. "I feel like I've been hit by a truck."

Suddenly she saw ginger and bushy brown hair flood her vision.

"Ron! Hermione!" She cried in pure joy upon seeing their bright, warm faces. "You're here!"


	12. Chapter 12

Esmeralda was gorgeous. There was simply no denying that.

Her thick raven hair fell over her shoulders in curtains, her wide doe like eyes were a startling shade of green, bright and radiant, and her flawless olive skin made them pop out. If it wasn't for her distinctive eyes and the lightning shaped bolt on her forehead, Draco would have never believed this was the same boy who's been his enemy since first year. She was just too stunning, she looked nothing like the scrawny, four eyed annoying Potter he used to know.

She was completely different now. Too beautiful for words.

Draco, among many others, was currently standing guard over her in the nearly empty Griffindor common room as she caught up with her old friends, completely ignoring her husband who just walked into the room. Draco watched in awe of her beauty (And had been watching for hours) as she talked to the Weasel and the Mudblood excitedly, happiness and delight written all over her features.

One would of never believed she was almost assassinated by a Ravenclaw with the way she was acting.

"Damn, she's gorgeous." Blaise said, suddenly appearing to his right. "I guess the rumors about an Erlqueen's beauty and charms weren't exaggerated in the least."

Toned down, Draco thought, as he watched Esmeralda's large breasts strain through the sweater she was wearing and felt his heart flutter when he heard her laugh at something the Mudblood said.

"Yeah, well, don't look too close." Draco reminded him as he willed his erection to go away. "She's the Dark Lord's."

A black eyebrow raised in question.

"I thought she was Snape's?" Blaise said as he watched Snape suddenly run his pale fingers through Esmeralda's thick locks, causing her to scowl at him and the Weasel to curse him out. "You know for better or for worse?"

"Only until she completes the cycles." Draco managed to grit out as he watched his godfather cooly deduct fifty points from Griffindor, causing the Weasel to turn red in rage and the Mudblood to try to calm him down. "Then she belongs to the Dark Lord."

Well, he mused, for a short while anyway. Draco knew The Dark Lord had no interest in sharing power.

"That's still more than a year away." Blaise reminded him, still staring in lust at Esmeralda's form as she too tried to calm the Weasel down. "Until then, Snape gets to keep and fuck that delicious creature anytime he wants to." There was a brief pause as they watched the Mudblood drag the Weasel out the room, most likely to get him to cool down, when Blaise said. "I wonder if he'll change his mind and decide to share her with us?"

Draco briefly closed his eyes and felt his pants grow tight. He willed the fantasy of him pounding Esmeralda into a wall as she screamed his name in ecstasy and begged him for more out of his mind. His godfather had saved him and his mother when his father (His cruel, foolish, arrogant father who Draco did not feel one ounce of sympathy for) failed them, he owed him everything and Draco knew that if he crossed him by taking Esmeralda it would be the last thing he ever did. Though his godfather would not claim his birthright until he was forty, he was still a Prince by blood. And Princes were notoriously sadistic in taking out revenge against their enemies and their families.

There was no way Draco would ever risk his life or his mother's life for Esmeralda, no matter how delicious she looked.

"He would never share her." Draco firmly said, conviction in his words as he watched his godfather gently kiss the side of her head. "And he'll kill anyone who dares take her from him."


	13. Chapter 13

She should of never drank it. Esmeralda should of known better than to accept a drink from Snape.

But, in her defense, she was just about to lose her virginity to a man who's been her worst nightmare since first year. She needed a stiff drink to get through what had to be done that night, and unfortunately for her, Snape happened to be the only one offering. Esmeralda had wanted to be unconscious for the ordeal but Hermione advised her against it.

Apparently Slytherins were known for sharing more than their psychotic pure-blood beliefs.

It was bad enough Esmeralda had to sleep with Snape, she'd be damned if she did anyone else! Especially those scumbag Slytherins! So Esmeralda did what the rest of the Griffindor girls decided to do, drink until she was so fucked up she couldn't feel emotion anymore. So when they were alone in her dormitory sitting on her bed and Snape, leering at her, offered her the glass of fire whiskey he poured to calm her nerves, Esmeralda grabbed the bottle instead and drowned half of it down without a second thought. She needed something very, very strong to get through tonight and one measly glass just wouldn't cut it.

And that turned out to be a very stupid decision on her part. One that she would regret for the rest of her life.

A rush of heat rapidly spread throughout her entire body that sent her hormones racing out of control and her eyes glazed over with unhinged lust, the bottle she was holding slipping from her hands and shattering on the ground.

Suddenly Snape's pale lips were on her, his mouth hungrily devouring hers as she responded back quite enthusiastically. His hands were ripping her robes off and she found herself doing the same, as eager to undress him as he was to undress her. He placed kisses all around her neck as he laid her down on the bed and fucked her quite thoroughly. She was taken every which way she could ever imagine. Hermione said it would hurt the first time but Esmeralda didn't feel any pain at all. Just pleasure. Even with Snape whispering filthy, disgusting things in her ear as he pounded relentlessly into her, Esmeralda drew so much sick pleasure from that.

"Oh God!" She remembered crying out as Snape's thick cock slammed roughly in and out of her. "Oh yes fuck me harder! Harder! Oh God that that feels so good!"

And it did. Everything Snape did to her, from licking her pussy until she came with a hoarse shout, her juices flooding in his mouth that Snape eagerly drank, to him finger fucking her until she came with a loud cry on his hand, felt so agonizing good. No wonder wars were started over this, sex was like heaven on earth.

But Snape seemed to have strange fetish with eye contact that Esmeralda couldn't help but find a tad creepy.

"Look at me!" Snape always fiercely demanded whenever Esmeralda looked away from him, grabbing her chin or pulling her hair to face him. "Don't you dare look away! I want you to look at me as I'm fucking you!"

And she did.

Esmeralda was forced to look at him and she would have died of embarrassment at the things he was doing to her had she been in her right mind. But, as she was under the control of Snape's potion, she responded passionately to his touch.

When it was all over Snape and Esmeralda lay in each others arms, sweat drenched and satisfied, Esmeralda's head relaxed on his chest. His essence was everywhere on her body, in her hair, her neck, her legs, and Esmeralda found she just didn't care.

And the reason because of that was the potion's effects had not yet worn off. She was still horny.

"How about round two?" She whispered, kissing a path along his surprisingly muscular chest. "The night is still young."

Snape grabbed her chin and his lips crushed hers into a bruising kiss.

"I would love to but as you're about to fall asleep now it wouldn't be possible." Snape told her when he finally broke off the kiss, twirling one of her raven locks. "I created a sleeping effect for when the potion wears off from it's intended use and it should be wearing off right about now."

Suddenly a wave of drowsiness overcame her, echoing Snape's words.

"You truly are a genius with potions Snape." Esmeralda yawned as sleep quickly overcame her. "You're pretty handsome too. If you would just take care of your hygiene and weren't such a Death Eating psychopath, you could have any female you wanted. Even me."

The last thing Esmeralda saw was Snape's shocked expression before her eyes shut. But she did manage to hear one final word from Snape before she fell into a deep comatose.

"Obliviate!"


End file.
